Malos Entendidos
by Kath-2H.D
Summary: Kid escucha algo dentro del departamento de Maka y Soul que lo deprime mucho..."ahh soul ahh soul basta ya, quiero que la metas ya" "¿estás segura?, podría dolerte"...Malos entendidos que pueden pasarle en la vida a cualquiera, el nuevo shinigami aprenderá a no adelantar hechos solo por lo que oye...dedicado a 'Rox' y 'Kouen' que creen que son buenas las locuras que escribo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal!...aquí entregando este, que será….futuro Two-shot, si, es que siempre he tratado de hacer un one-shot pero nunca lo logro, no puedo hacer una historia tan corta, así que hare un two shot a ver cómo queda xD

Agradezco a 'Rox' y a Kouen' que siempre me dejan reviews que me animan =D …este twoshot va para ustedes, bueno sin más los dejo con el….

 **Comienzo…..**

Él nuevo Lord Shinigami caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de Death City, las personas lo reconocían rápidamente y lo saludaban, a él poco le importaban los saludos de su pueblo su atención estaba centrada en su totalidad en el objeto que llevaba en sus manos, verificando que el moño de la caja estuviera simétrico, el objeto debía ser presentado lo más perfecto posible a su futura dueña. Su larga túnica negra ondeaba a su paso, su máscara la llevaba en la parte trasera de su cuello, la gente lo saludaba efusiva al ver a Shinigami-sama caminar en las calles pues lo hacía muy pocas ocasiones, Y es por ello que caminaba tan a prisa y sin prestarle atención a nadie más que al presente que llevaba, deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento de ella.

Ella, la rubia de la que se preocupo mucho cuando supo su accidente, que llevaba más de 3 meses soñándose con ella e situaciones extrañas.

Había llegado ya departamento de Maka y para su desgracia Soul, caminó todo el lobby hasta que llegó al inicio de las escaleras que llevaban al departamento antes dicho, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Conforme subía y se acercaba su corazón se aceleraba, no recordaba con exactitud cuando comenzaron esos 'síntomas' pero de un determinado par de meses después de la guerra contra el Kishin, el siendo el nuevo Shinigami, y la paz reinaba comenzó a pasar más tiempo de calidad con sus amigos, y por ende con ella, se dio cuenta que podía entablar una agradable e interesante conversación con la ojijade. Con el tiempo le fue cogiendo especial cariño e interés a la rubia y pasar tiempo con ella, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya esperaba con impaciencia la hora de ver a Maka, y cuando la veía, su corazón comenzaba a latir feliz y emocionado, sentía tirones en el estomago y se ponía nervioso frente a la presencia 'hermosa' de la rubia que extrañamente él antes no había notado.

Liz poco fue el tiempo en darse cuenta de su extraño estado y sincerándose con su "hermana mayor" le contó cómo estaba, como se sentía con Maka, su hermana con exageradas lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que por fin el amor había llegado a él y que aprobaba a la chica como su futura novia, Kid avergonzado le dijo que no estaba en sus planes tener novia.

Y aun lo reiteraba, el presente que llevaba en estos momentos era un pequeño presente de su preocupación y su deseo de pronta recuperación por la rubia, ya luego arreglaría cuentas con la estúpida arma que dejo que ella terminara lastimada.

Había llegado ya al piso correspondiente y la puerta que buscaba se encontraba al final del pasillo, nunca había ido solo, pero en serio quería ver a su amiga y pedirle disculpas, y la cuestión de la rubia Maka era esta; él había enviado a Maka y a la más incompetente 'Death Scythe' (soul) que conocía a una misión que como quería soul "estuviera a su altura", era una misión un tanto peligrosa con un demonio que se estaba volviendo tan peligroso como un bunshin, él desde un principio no quería mandarla, sino que quería mandar a su mejor guerrero, el peliceleste, y que Maka no corriera peligro, pero ella le había insistido tanto diciendo que no era una inútil y poniendo ojos de corderito que simplemente no se pudo negar, sintiéndose más tranquilo que por lo menos iba una Death Scythe con ella, pero luego se entero que por la incompetencia de soul y su confianza el demonio los había mal herido siendo Maka la mas lastimada, tuvo que mandar a Black Star y Tsubaki a terminar el trabajo y llevar a los heridos al hospital, el diagnostico de soul fueron unos raspones que la sangre negra curo de inmediato, pero Maka se había lastimado la rodilla y tenía que usar una férula para que su rodilla sanara bien, sacándola de las misiones por un tiempo.

Y he allí el motivo de su visita, le llevaba un presente para desearle una pronta recuperación, no era que estuviera preocupadísimo por ella y desease verla desde hace mucho, no, claro que no. (Aunque tenía una nota mental de reprender a soul severamente por no cuidarla).

Llegó a la puerta y sintió como su corazón latía desbocado, emocionado, se sentía nervioso, y sentía esos tironcitos incómodos en el estomago, las manos y el cuerpo le temblaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tranquilizarse, porque, no había motivo para estar nervioso ¿o sí?...además era una visita rápida, pues se había escapado de la Death Room para venir a verla, se había escapado delante de la narizota de su tutor Excalibur, y sabia que lo regañarían a él por irse cuando más trabajo tenía que nunca, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, como amigo debía venir a desearle buena convalecencia (no que deseara fervientemente verla desde que salió del hospital).

Estaba a punto de levantar el puño para tocar la puerta cuando escucho algo.

" _ahhh"_

Escuchó un quejido quedito, tan quedo que creyó que lo había imaginado.

Acerco su puño a la puerta pero de nuevo oyó ese quejido pero más fuerte esta vez, corroborando que no lo había imaginado.

"ahhh…..Soul"

Reconoció que era la voz de Maka y alzó la ceja confundido, por el tono de voz de la chica ¿acaso sonaba como excitada?

"ahhh si, soul así muévelo"

"deja de decirme como debo de hacerlo, yo sé lo que hago"

Esta vez era la voz de soul, y sonaba un poco agitada.

"si, así, ahh masajéalo ohhhhhh que dedos tan hábiles tienes, largos y agiles"

Bien, eso no sonaba bien, y la mente del Shinigami comenzó a volar y tratar de justificar esos comentarios que sonaban mal.

"ahhhh soul ahhh soul basta ya, quiero que la metas ya"

"¿estás segura?, podría dolerte"

Soul sonaba agitado pero preocupado a la vez.

"si, métela por favor, lo necesito, ya está caliente si lo hacemos en frio me dolerá más" dijo Maka con la voz agitada.

"está bien, ¿pero va a caber?, yo creo que no, es muy larga y gruesa y el agujero esta estrecho"

El corazón del pobre Shinigami estaba lleno de pánico y no sabía que pensar, deseaba creer que estaba pasando otra cosa dentro que lo que su mente estaba pensando. Debía hacerlo algo, no quería que Maka y el soquete lo hicieran.

"si entrara, el orificio se expande y queda como un guante, vamos métela, en serio lo necesito soul"

"ok, haremos esto sujétala en tus manos y métala allí, yo sostendré tu cuerpo y te ayudare a empujar para que entre, quizá te duela, pero luego te sentirás mejor y sentirás alivio, ya verás"

El Shinigami sudaba copiosamente, sentía pánico y se había quedado clavado en su sitio, había perdido el poco color que tenia y su corazón dolía horriblemente, se sentía deprimido, su corazón dolía y sentía escozor en los ojos, su bella y pura Maka con Soul….el presente se le había caído de las manos, temblaba de rabia y tristeza, se mordía el labio para evitar soltar el rugido de dolor que quería salir, su ánimo decayó y sentía como una nube gris estaba sobre él, dolía, su existir ahora dolía.

Escuchó pasos tras suyo y como alguien se ponía tras de él, no volteo, no era necesario, sintió las almas de Black y Tsubaki desde hace mucho, y ahora eran ellos los que estaban tras él, el peliceleste iba a hablar pero nuevamente las voces interrumpieron.

Se escucharon gruñidos dentro.

"ahhh soul duele ahhhh"

"tranquila ya pasara, no te muevas, ya entro toda"

Ambos sonaban agitados.

-Ne, Kid ¿Qué demonios pasa allí?-preguntó Black Star con una sonrisa pervertida que Kid no soportó.

-lo que oyes tonto-contestó irritado el Shinigami, tenía la cabeza gacha.

"ah soul acomódala que así es incomodo"

Como respuesta soul soltó un gruñido.

Había pasado, su Maka y soul, ellos…y lo peor es que no pudo detenerlos, no porque no haya podido, sino porque no quiso, si Maka quería hacerlo con soul él no era nadie para detenerlos, aunque eso implicara un gran impacto, tristeza, desesperanza y sobre todo, dolor y depresión para él.

-Oi Kid, ¿Qué te parece si abrimos la puerta y los cachamos 'con las manos en la masa'?-opino el peliceleste sonriendo zorrudo por su futura broma.

Más Kid eso lejos de hacerle gracia le entristeció más, No, él no podría, no porque fuera incorrecto interrumpirlos, sino porque su corazón no podría soportar lo que sus ojos vieran cuando la puerta fuera abierta, no podría verlos haciéndolo, sería algo mucho muy duro para su ya roto corazón, él se rompería en el momento que se abriera la puerta y viera a sus dos habitantes.

Aun con el rostro abajo y oculto por su oscuro cabello, lanzo una sonrisa rota, tan cargada de pena y dolor que Tsubaki lo pudo notar.

-No, Black, yo me voy-dijo comenzando a caminar, tan lento y doloroso.

-pero, ¿no la venias a visitar? ¿No a eso venias?-pregunto ajeno a la situación de su amigo.

Kid se detuvo por un momento-No, he recordado que tengo cosas importantes que hacer lo antes posible, hasta luego-dijo apagado, y retomó su andar doloroso y triste, hasta que Black Star y Tsubaki lo vieron desaparecer en el pasillo.

-bien Tsubaki yo si lo voy a hacer-dijo sonriente el chico estrella a su arma.

Tsubaki se quedo preocupada por el Shinigami.

Ella también había escuchado lo que sucedía allí dentro, y atando cabos supo que al Shinigami no le había sentado bien lo que oyó.

-¡Yahoooo!...los cache!-grito Black Star casi tirando la puerta y descubriendo a los dos chicos que allí vivían-¿Ore?-al parecer no era lo que pensaba.

 **Continuara…**

Yay!...pobre Kid su mente voló hehehehe a ver como se desenvuelven las cosas, ojala los malentendidos se arreglen.

(Perdonen los 'horrores' ortográficos, si ven uno avísenme, pues este fic lo hice a la carrera)

Bueno, sin más ni menos, pz nos leemos en la siguiente actualización XD

" **Kath-2H.D."**


	2. Resolviendo el Mal Entendido

Hola Everybody!...perdón por tardar, pero no sabía cómo finalizar el fanfic, espero les guste, así que no diré mas y disfruten la…..

 **Continuación…**

Una ojiverde caminaba cojeando, desesperada, bajando de dos en dos las escaleras principales de Shibusen, ¿Dónde estaba él?, no estaba en Shibusen, ni en la Death Room, no estaba en la mansión Shinigami.

Estaba desesperada, no, desesperada era poco.

¿Dónde podría haberse metido?...debía encontrarlo, decirle que estaba equivocado y que había malentendido la situación _(aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Quién no pensaría 'eso' después de semejantes gritos que ella daba?)_ , No podía perder a Kid por un malentendido.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido , (aun cuando la rodilla dolía horrores), por las calles de Death City, buscándolo, recordando cómo es que había terminado en una búsqueda por él Shinigami desaparecido, como Black Star y Tsubaki le dijeron que él la había venido a visitar…..

 **Flash Back…..**

-¡Yahoooo!...los cache!-grito Black Star casi tirando la puerta y descubriendo a los dos chicos que allí vivían-¿Ore?

La cara de Black Star se veía en extremo confundida, como si de la nada a soul y a ella les hubiese crecido otra cabeza y fueran una especie de fenómeno.

Tsubaki por el contrario, había pasado de un extraño sonrojo y expresión de vergüenza a uno de escepticismo…..como si hubiese esperado otra cosa al entrar al departamento.

-Black*Star, idiota ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Sabes que existe algo llamado perilla para abrir la puerta, no?, casi la tiras-regañó Soul fastidiado.

-Pero, pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?...es que…yo…creí….creímos….que ustedes dos…-Black Star balbuceaba sin salir de su estado de confusión.

Tsubaki entonces se levantó del suelo de donde se había agachado y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Buenos días Maka-chan, Buenos días Soul-kun….verán, lo que Black*Star quiere decir es…..

De la nada se oyó una risa estridente.

-Nyahahahahahaha!...así que de esto se trataba todo…..hahahahha…Ore-sama creyó lo peor de ustedes….cuando Kid se entere de esto también explotara de risa por el malentendido Nyahahhaha!-el peliceleste se había encorvado y abrazado la barriga de tanta risa.

Los dos chicos en el sillón veían confundidos al del clan Star, mientras Tsubaki también sonreía con gracia al ver como su técnico los señalaba a ellos partiéndose de la risa.

La verdad, no le veían nada de gracioso a su situación, de hecho era deprimente….solo eran ellos dos en el sillón y soul tratando de acomodarle la apretada rodillera a Maka de tal forma que la rodillera y la férula que ella tenía en la rodilla no fuera incomoda, pues hacia minutos Maka le había dicho que la acomódara que así como se la había colocado era incomodo.

Pero en cuanto Maka oyó el nombre del Shinigami comenzó a prestar más atención.

-¿de qué tanto estás hablando y te ríes cabeza-hueca?-pregunto soul exasperado y agotado de acomodarle la férula a Maka y ella no quedar conforme.

-que nosotros pensamos que ustedes estaban teniendo sexo, pero solo estaban tratando de ponerle la rodillera a Maka, Nyahahahhaha-explico Black*Star, después de analizar y llegar a una conclusión con la imagen ante él.

 _¿Tener sexo, con soul? ¿Acaso Black Star se había vuelto loco?_...el enojo comenzó a invadirla…..-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Black Star tirado en el suelo, sangrando de la cabeza.

Tsubaki fue en su ayuda y lo ayudo a recuperar la conciencia, pero le quedo un enorme chichón sobresaliendo de los cabellos celestes.

-¿porque demonios crees que Soul y yo estábamos teniendo sexo?, Explícate!-exigió la rubia a punto de estallar de coraje.

-por los sonidos que hacían y lo que decian, eso de: "ahhh soul duele ahhhh", "tranquila ya pasara, no te muevas, ya entro toda", "ah soul acomódala que así es incomodo"-remedó el peliceleste fingiendo sus voces- y los gruñidos y quejidos que daban-termino de explicar el asesino y estuvo a punto de ser golpeado de nuevo pero Tsubaki detuvo a Maka.

-No, Maka-chan, él tiene razón, incluso Shinigami Sama lo creyó-dijo tímida la pelinegra.

-¿Kid estuvo aquí?-pregunto sorprendida, pero extrañada que no estuviese entre los presentes-¿Dónde está?-pregunto ansiosa por verlo.

-se fue Maka, ¿fue muy extraño no?-le preguntó Black a su arma, ella asintió-veras cuando venimos a tu departamento, él estaba aquí, parado, con el puño detenido supongo para tocar la puerta, pero se veía raro, ni si quiera nos volteo a ver, fue allí donde comenzamos a escuchar sus palabras que sonaban a 'doble sentido', le hice una pregunta, pero el sonaba y parecía enojado pero a la vez un poco triste y bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, le sugerí que abriéramos la puerta para cacharlos, pero él solo estaba callado y solo me dijo que se iba a ir, comenzó a caminar muy lento, lo que es raro viniendo de él, casi como si le doliera todo el cuerpo, le volví a hacer una pregunta, de si no pensaba quedarse porque era obvio que venía a verte y como ibas en tu recuperación, pero él dijo que había recordado que tenia cosas que hacer y volvió a caminar así como si le doliera el cuerpo hasta que se fue…..¿verdad Tsubaki?-volteo a ver a su arma.

-si Black Star…..pero si se veía triste Maka chan, como si lo que oyó le hubiese afectado.

Maka comenzó a preocuparse, si Kid había mal entendido lo de meter su pierna en una estrecha rodillera que le quedaba como guante, y por eso se había ido, solo podía significar que él estaba muy decepcionado de ella, que quizá ya no la veía como una chica madura, sino como cualquier otra chica alborotada de Shibusen, quizá ya no la consideraría lo suficientemente madura e inteligente para ser su amiga…..le dejaría de hablar y planear pasear juntos, quizá, quizá….La alejaría de él por estar tan decepcionado de ella y…..Noooo!, él, él no le haría eso ¿verdad?, eran amigos, los amigos nunca se dejan y, y, y simplemente no la podía dejar, ella ya no podría vivir sin su presencia cotidiana, sin ser su amiga, sin estar él, sin él…..creer que al Shinigami lo había decepcionado le hacía doler el corazón, Kid era tan importante ahora, que su opinión valía mucho para ella, Kid era tan importante que si le dejara de hablar ella no sabría qué hacer, Kid era tan importante que poco a poco había ido ocupando una parte de su corazón, él era tan importante que ella finalmente había cedido y le había entregado su corazón, porque para Maka, Kid era tan importante porque con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado él, de su más reciente mejor amigo.

Y eso, hacia que su corazón doliera, que lo había decepcionado, que ella estúpidamente creyera que Kid se sentía triste porque ella también le importaba como a ella le importaba él, su corazón dolía, que ahora Kid la viera como una chica imprudente mas, y por ende ya no la considerara suficiente para ser amigos.

Necesitaba explicarle….no quería perder su amistad, porque esa amistad era lo único que le permitía estar cerca de él. Y dolía el pensar perder su amistad y por ende, a Él.

-…ELO MAKA, ABRELO, ESTE ES MIOOOO! YAHOOO! VERAS QUE TE GUSTARA, NYAHAHAHHA!-Maka salió de sus caóticos pensamientos por los gritos eufóricos del chico peliceleste.

Era un presente con envoltorio color amarillo con estrellas celestes…con cuidado quito dicho envoltorio y abrió la caja…dentro, había una pesa que se ataba al tobillo.

-¿y bien? ¿No es genial?...ahora que entres en terapia, puedes ponerte la pesa y tener más peso en la rodilla dañada y así después de unos días quitártela y veras que vuelve a ser tan veloz como la pierna sana-explico emocionado que a la chica que era su amiga de infancia le gustara su presente que tanto se había esforzado por buscar, pues en la pesa venían estampados unos conejitos amarillos.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo de verse feliz y contenta, pues la situación con Kid no le dejaban disfrutar sus regalos completamente.

-muchas gracias Black Star, prometo que lo usare y me repondré-le dijo sonriendo convincentemente, él sonrió orgulloso de que su regalo fuera tan bien aceptado.

-este es mío Maka-chan-le entrego una bolsa de regalo color rosa con flores, la abrió y extrajo un lindo oso de peluche color crema con un cartel en sus patas delanteras que decía; "mejórate pronto".

-Gracias Tsubaki-chan, es muy lindo-y ambas se sonrieron contentas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba observando detalladamente otro regalo, hasta que, al parecer, encontró lo que buscaba. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por ese regalo, pero Tsubaki se le adelanto.

-Maka-chan, encontré este regalo tirado en frente de tu puerta y la tarjeta dice que es para ti….de, de Shinigami-San-dijo ruborizada, pues el arma pelinegra no era tonta y al igual que Liz, se estaba haciendo conjeturas sobre Maka y Kid, pero hasta hoy lo pudo confirmar. Al menos solo la parte donde Kid estaba interesado por la rubia.

-¿De, de Kid?...

-si, al parecer, se le cayó o lo dejo en tu puerta a propósito-explicó Tsubaki, pero en el fondo, sabía que, o se le había caído o lo había tirado, porque la forma en que lo encontró, o sea, boca arriba, sugería que había sido abandonado con descuido y no dejado cuidadosamente en la puerta.-toma-le extendió el presente.

Ella lo observo, era una caja con tapa, color negra y para que la tapa no se abriera tenia atado un lazo verde botella hermoso con encajes platas. Bastante elegante. El regalo gritaba a todas luces el nombre de Kid. Desató el perfecto moño, retiro la tapa, y lo que vio, la dejo sin aliento.

Un libro, perfectamente colocado en medio de la caja, era rodeado de finos chocolate suizos, encima del libro había una tarjeta, ella la tomó y leyó:

 _Maka;_

 _Espero te mejores pronto, he estado preocupado por ti, pero también sé que estas un poco enfadada porque te saque de Spartoi por un tiempo a la vez que de las misiones, por favor discúlpame, pero es parte de tu buena recuperación._

 _A la vez que me disculpo que mi visita sea tan corta me conformo con ver que vas bien, se que debes estar aburrida porque te gusta salir de misiones._

 _Así que te traje este libro, mira, es el de pasta dura, además dentro viene una sorpresa._

 _Espero que te diviertas y distraigas leyéndolo (por segunda vez), comiendo chocolates, porque como tu dijiste; "No hay mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que leyendo un buen libro y comiendo chocolates"_

 _Atte.: Death The Kid Shinigami._

 _PD: en cuanto esté libre, quiero que salgamos juntos a dar un paseo._

Maka dejo la nota a lado suyo, mientras su corazón se partía de tristeza, Kid siempre sabia que regalos darle. Además de que él recordaba lo de leer y comer chocolates para pasar un buen rato.

El título del libro: El amor en los tiempos de cólera.

Un libro con pasta dura que había querido, pues el suyo que no era de pasta dura lo había perdido en el parque.

Abrió la tapa del libro, y en la primera hoja había un garabato…..sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

En una orilla del libro había una firma de Gabriel García Márquez. Y otra nota: Maka, espero te guste, fue un poco difícil conseguir un libro de pasta dura con la firma del Autor, ya sabes que el escritor era bastante timido…..Atte.: Kid.

Para este punto, una lagrima traicionera, resbalo por su mejilla.

Debía encontrar a Kid, no podía perder al chico que amaba, y si aun así no quería saber ya nada de ella, le diría sus sentimientos, que lo amaba, pues ya no tendría nada que perder.

Con cuidado dejo el bello regalo en su mesita, ella misma se acomodó la rodillera y la férula y sin decirle nada a nadie, salió caminando rápido y cojeando fuera de la casa, ante la sorprendida mirada de los chicos y la de entendimiento de Tsubaki.

 **Fin del Flash Back….**

Dejó de pensar en esos recuerdos tormentosos, dejó de caminar, ya no sabía a dónde más ir….¿dónde podría estar él?

Conocía a Death The Kid Shinigami…así que debía saber donde podría estar.

Su mente trabajando frenéticamente, deseando que la respuesta viniera del cielo y fuera a por él, o más lógico que Kid caminara donde ella estaba parada.

De pronto, un rayo ilumino su caótica mente…..dándole la respuesta.

Ya sabía dónde podía estar.

~°~…..

Un joven taciturno se encontraba en una banca-columpio del parque, perdido al parecer, en los más profundos pensamientos que él pudiera tener.

Sus pies, columpiado distraídamente el juego y a él suavemente, con las manos a cada lado de sus muslos agarradas de la banca, la apretaba fuertemente, como reprimiendo un impulso, y su cabeza gacha, como mirando su corbata y su cabello negro medianoche, cayendo por su rostro descuidadamente.

Esa imagen se veía deplorable, para quien era el joven, cualquier persona que pasase por allí se sorprendería de verlo en tal estado y correría a ayudar en lo que pudiera a Shinigami-sama, pero él sabía que allí nadie pasaba, pues la gente ya no iba a parques y se quedaba en casa.

Además, si alguien lo viese, sinceramente no le importaría, lo que él vivía en ese momento superaba por mucho a lo que la gente pudiese pensar de él, el joven Shinigami estaba deprimido, triste, sosegado enojado, celoso y mucha más mezcla de sentimientos que ya no podía descifrar.

Su corazón estaba lastimado, lo sentía sangrante y adolorido dentro suyo, sentía impotencia, odio hacia el peliblanco y celoso que su sangre hervía y su aura Shinigami se movía ansiosa en su sombra reflejada en el suelo, siendo esto lo más tangible y observable de ese remolino de sentires dentro suyo, aun cuando su rostro marfileño se veía estoico. Se mordía el labio fuertemente, en un intento de no gritar adolorido de lo que sus oídos una hora antes oyesen, que gritara y se liberara de todos esos sentimientos que lo carcomían y lo hacían querer desaparecer para no sentir, gritar hasta quedar sin fuerzas, rugir adolorido hasta lastimar sus cuerdas vocales y debilitarse, sangre por fin salió de su labio inferior, no se molesto en limpiarlo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que, Maka jamás sabría su sentir, que la amaba, y él había dejado que estuviera con soul, porque si ella quería estar con su arma, él la dejaría estar, porque sentía amarla tanto, que jamás le quitaría su felicidad, la dejaría ser feliz y sentirse plena aunque fuera en brazos de otro, aunque el desease fervientemente ser quien la hiciese feliz, pero ahora, se conformaría verla sonriendo y amando a soul, sintiendo el amor, aunque no fuera él su felicidad, se sentiría dichoso al verla amar y ser amada. Y feliz, sobretodo Feliz.

Sonrió triste, no servía para ser Shinigami, era demasiado blando, ahora, solo le quedaba marcar el punto y aparte y seguir su, ahora, nueva, dolorosa existencia, sabía que no debía estar mucho tiempo allí y pensaba irse en un par más de minutos antes de que Excalibur notara su ausencia.

Pero de pronto, vio unas piernas (una con férula) muy bonitas, sorprendido, alzo un poco la mirada.

~°~….

Llegó a la entrada de ese parque, claro, ese era el parque a donde les gustaba ir cuando querían relajarse, donde pasearon por primera vez, y a pesar de ser un poco grande, sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo…en la Banca-columpio favorita de ellos, donde conversaron intensamente la primera vez que decidieron caminar juntos.

Cojeando rápidamente, llegó a la dichosa banca y, efectivamente allí estaba él, Kid, de pronto, todo su valor se fue al desagüe cuando por fin lo iba a enfrentar.

Lo vio más detenidamente desde lejos, y extrañamente se veía triste y deplorable, ¿acaso le había afectado tanto el malentendido? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ella le interesaba tanto? ¿Tanto se preocupaba por ella?, no, imposible, seguro estaba tan furioso que tuvo que alejarse un rato de todo el mundo para calmar su enojo y decepción por ella.

Eso hizo que un miedo e inseguridad recorriera su cuerpo debido su enojo. Pero quería explicarle las cosas…..Y, armándose de su valor habitual…comenzó a caminar hacia él, debía resolver todo.

-¿K,Kid?-dijo por fin con voz temblorosa, por lo que sucedería a continuación.

~°~…

Escucho su nombre salir de sus rosados labios y se la quedo viendo, creyendo que tal vez la locura por fin lo había embargado y estaba teniendo alucinaciones con la rubia.

Pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta que no era una alucinación, ya que ella se veía incomoda ante su evaluadora mirada, se mordía el labio en nerviosismo, tenía las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas tan apetitosas como manzanas maduras, y su dedo índice derecho jugaba nerviosamente con un hilo sobresaliente de su falda, definitivamente estaba muy enamorado, porque esa imagen se le antojaba muy Bella. Pero de pronto recordaba lo que ella y soul habían hecho y sus ojos llameaban destellos dorados de dolor, celos y furia, ella vio ese destello en sus ojos y retrocedió un paso y su rostro se deformo en una mueca asustada y de dolor. Y él solo quiso darse de topes con el suelo por haberla asustado, no quería que ella le temiera, se serenó, soltó su coraje en un suspiro y hablo por fin.

-Maka….-bajo su rostro para que ella no lo viera, dolía su nombre, dolía verla-¿Qué haces aquí?...no deberías salir a caminar por tu rodilla-le dijo quedito, mirando sus rodillas.

Ella tenía miedo de hablar, vio ese destello en los ojos del Shinigami y supo que la odiaba, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-K,Kid, yo….quería decirte que…..Gracias por el regalo, me gusto mucho-al final, no tuvo valor de decirle sus sentimientos.

-No es nada-dijo indiferente.

-¿me puedo sentar?-él chico solo asintió sin verla-de todos modos gracias, me encanto, pero no te quedaste, descuida, se porque, Black Star me lo explico y vine a explicarte todo.

El Shinigami en ese momento sintió odio hacia Black por chismoso, vergüenza al saber que ella sabía que "los había estado escuchando" y coraje cuando Maka le dijo que venía a explicarle, _¿explicar qué? ¿De cómo hacían el amor y eran pareja?, no quería oírlo, no soportaría escucharlo de sus dulces labios, moriría del dolor._

-Veras, es incluso…..-pero él la interrumpió cortante.

-no tienes que explicar nada Maka, lo que hagan tu y soul no me importa, aunque aun son jóvenes no cuestionare si tienen una vida sexual activa, ni que son pareja, no me tienes que explicar nada, solo soy tu amigo, no tu novio ni nada por el estilo para que me tengas que explicar algo, no me importa si te acuestan con soul, ni lo que hagas con él, solo cuídense, no sería lindo que fueran padres tan pronto, y si solo te venias a disculpar porque logre oír sus ruidos por tener sexo debo decir que no hay problema, ahora mejor me voy, Excalibur ya debe haberse dado cuenta que no estoy y debo regresar, Adiós-saltó del juego y comenzó a caminar lento y doloroso, sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente grosero, un insensible y probablemente había herido los sentimientos de Maka, pero estaba tan pero tan adolorido, que simplemente el dolor y celos comenzaron a hablar por él en un modo de defenderse de ella, le tenía miedo, sabía que con una palabra de ella podría terminar de romperse.

Entonces lo escuchó, Maka había comenzado a sollozar.

Quiso dar media vuelta y correr a abrazarla, disculparse de rodillas y decirle que se comporto tan hiriente con ella porque estaba hirviendo de celos y coraje al saber que ella estaba con soul, decirle su sentir y que quería estar con ella para siempre, que la amaba y que detestaba verla con otro. Pero el solo siguió su andar lento.

Ya estaba saliendo de esa área cuando su grito lo detuvo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO DEATH THE KID!...como te atreves a decirme eso, estúpido, ¿en serio me crees tan tonta e imprudente como otras chicas para acostarme con soul?...yo no me he acostado con nadie, fue un malentendido, yo no me acosté con nadie, imbécil, yo no soy una facilota, no me conoces y dices ser mi amigo, vine a explicarte porque me importa mucho lo que pienses de mí, porque me importa estar bien contigo, porque no quería perderte por un mal entendido, porque me gustas y no quiero que pienses que estoy con otro porque en serio quería estar contigo, pero solo eres un Idiota que saca conclusiones sin saber la verdad, en serio te amaba Kid, pero después de lo que dijiste….NO VALE LA PENA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!-le grito histérica, sollozando con dolor por las palabras y lo que al parecer, Kid pensaba de ella, porque le dolía que el chico que amaba la viera como una chica imprudente y fácil.

Entonces, como pudo, con todo el dolor de su rodilla y corazón, hecho a "correr" creyendo que así dejaría atrás el dolor que el Shinigami le había causado, se sentía furiosa con él, lo odiaba, lo adiaba en serio lo amaba, pero en este momento podía odiarlo, sentía triste, porque después de este encuentro que no termino como planeo, sabía que jamás volverían a ser amigos, ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra, se le había confesado y sabía que él se alejaría aun mas de ella si alguna vez tuvieron oportunidad de reconciliarse, y todo gracias a que le había dicho (o gritado) sus sentimientos.

~°~…

Estaba paralizado, se había quedado en una pieza, su corazón latía desbocado por toda la información recibida, su sangre corría por sus venas de una manera alarmante….en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse las palabras que la rubia le había dicho.

Lagrimas caían de sus dorados ojos, era imposible.

Soltó un jadeo poco agraciado, las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo vibraba, no podía explicar cómo se sentía en este momento.

" _Porque me gustas y no quiero que pienses que estoy con otro porque en serio quería estar contigo"_

Ella, ella lo amaba…..sus ojos soltaban lagrimas de imparable felicidad, jadeaba porque su felicidad no cavia en sí, las sensaciones de dicha y felicidad estaban al tope en su joven cuerpo que temblaba, lloraba, jadeaba y comenzó a reír como loco.

-Maka, me ama! Maka me ama, me ama, me ama, no puede ser, no me lo creo, es imposible, debo estar soñando, ella me ama, me ama, yo la amo, si nos amamos...podemos estar juntos-sollozo de felicidad sus incoherentes palabras, estaba tan feliz y agradecido con la vida….pero de pronto recordó el final de las palabras de Maka:

" _En serio te amaba Kid, pero después de lo que dijiste….NO VALE LA PENA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO_ TU!"

-¿Me amaba? ¿Ya no? ¿Fue por lo que dije?...SOY UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO!-entonces echo a correr en dirección donde ella se había ido-Makaaaaaaaaaaa!

~°~…

Creía estar alucinando porque oyó como Kid gritaba su nombre, ¿tan estupidízada estaba con él que creía que gritaba su nombre?

No podía correr rápido, y le dolía la pierna, pero no quería dejar de correr.

A lo lejos ya podía ver la salida de ese horrendo lugar, pero de pronto, escucho, como alguien bastante atrás de ella pero indudablemente corriendo pisaba de manera salvaje las hojas secas.

Giró su rostro y el miedo la embargo cuando vio que Kid venía a toda velocidad hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado y la mirada de un predador que persigue con determinación a su comida, corría a toda velocidad mirándola fijo, casi creyó que quería embestirla.

-Maka, espera, necesitamos hablar, yo también tengo que decirte algo-grito desesperado el Shinigami a muchos metros tras de ella.

Ella enojada con él, porque no quiso dejarla hablar cuando a ella quiso explicarle, le grito:

-déjame en paz Kid, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, tu ya dijiste lo que pensabas, y no deseo volver a estar cerca de ti, Idiota!-aunque en su inconsciente ella estaba feliz que él la siguiera, pero aun estaba enojada con él…y acelero todo lo que su rodilla le permitió, por ahora no quería estar cerca de él, estaba dolida y enojada con el ojidorado, acelero más cuando vio que la salida ya se veía más cercana pero aun lejos.

-detente tenemos que hablar yo, yo también…..

-silencio, ya no quiero escuchar nada de ti.

Entonces el joven pelinegro extasiado por el férreo carácter de la que quería para ser la señora Shinigami, acelero más sus zancadas, no por nada Stein decía que él era el más rápido de Shibusen.

La miraba tan fijo, ella era su objetivo, se sentía como un lobo cazando a un indefenso conejito, su lado más primitivo y peligroso de Shinigami salió, en verdad acelero, acechándola, corriendo, analizando su próximo movimiento, ya la tenía, ya casi, ella lo escucharía y lo vería a la cara, la amaba y deseaba tanto (en el buen sentido de la palabra) que al visualizarse besándola o mordiendo esas deliciosas mejillas, la boca se le hizo agua, quería besarla, quería que ella estuviese con él, quería tenerla para él y nadie más, y él se entregaría totalmente a ella, pronto seria SU Maka.

Ella giro de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca estaba de ella, se asusto al ver que ya estaba a pocos metros y la salida esta aun lejos, vio un destello de deseo en los ojos de Kid y un escalofrió la recorrió entera, parecía querer comérsela, y eso aunque no lo aceptase le gustaba, se veía tan fiero en este momento, cazándola, acechándola, la convicción en las orbes doradas de atraparla, pero ella ahora no quería hablar con él, estaba enfadada. Con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba aunando a su valor comenzó a correr frenética de paso lastimando su rodilla.

-Makaaaa…..

-Nooo…

-déjame decirte yo….

-aléjate…

-yo, lo siento, no sabía que tu….

-no lo digas, no me avergüences mas, no necesito tu lastima….

-detente, necesito decírtelo, pero así no, para o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-¿me amenazas?

-sí, pero eres tan terca que no te detendrás

-eres un tonto, tu eres el terco, no quiero hablar contigo.

-entonces lo diré….

-ya vete….

-Maka…..-ya estaba a cinco metros de ella-tu… -tres metros- tu….

Ya estaba a dos metros de ella, y con un impulso animal, sin pensar en las consecuencias que ella podría correr, salto cual Puma sobre ella, justo en el momento que Maka giro para volver a ver qué tan cerca estaba de ella.

Lo siguiente que Maka supo, es que le dolía la espalda por el golpe que se dio al irse de espaldas siendo embestida por Kid de forma delicada pero que aun así ambos cayeron.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que pensó fue que no logró llegar a la salida, cuando su visión dejo de dar vueltas lo primero que vio fue el rostro de deseo que tenia Kid y que la miraba tan intensamente con una sonrisa 'moja-bragas', que se sonrojo fuertemente, su sonrojo creció cuando vio la posición en la que habían caído.

Ella estaba prácticamente atrapada en una prisión de brazos y piernas, pues el tenia sus rodillas apoyadas en cada lado de sus muslos y las manos a cada lado sus hombros, él también estaba sonrojado, pero tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que no permitía dejarla libre.

-…También me gustas-finalizó al fin, sonrojándose más, y poniéndose un poco serio, esperando la reacción de la rubia.

Maka simplemente entro en shock, no se lo creía, y en verdad no se lo creía, pues pensó que él le estaba jugando alguna cruel broma o simplemente quería verificar si en verdad ella lo amaba.

Con eso en mente comenzó a golpearlo para que lo dejara libre, Kid solo sonrió ladinamente como cuando se sabe se tiene el control.

Un manotazo en la mejilla izquierda y el joven tomo su muñeca y la clavó al suelo, un puñetazo en el pecho y él de nuevo tomo la otra mano y también la pego en el suelo, inmovilizándola.

Ahora con las manos aprisionadas a cada lado de su cabeza, ella sintió pánico y comenzó a patalear, más él ignorando sus pataleos acerco su rostro al cabello de la rubia y aspiró, bajo a su oído y susurro:

-de verdad me gustas Maka, y por eso me fui de tu departamento, no soporte pensar que estuvieses con alguien más, pero en verdad me gustas.

-no te creo Death, suéltame y déjame ir, yo te quería pero ya no más, ya no me gustas y es mej…..

Maka no continuo pues el Shinigami simplemente y con su antiguo antojo de probar su boca, la besó.

Ella se puso furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla solo para callarla?

-aléjate-alcanzo a decir entre besos, pero Kid no le hacía caso, pataleo y nada, la única opción fue morderlo, el Shinigami gimió de dolor, pues ya de por si él mismo había abierto una herida en su labio.

-no.

Pero el Shinigami era alguien terco y por más que ella pataleo, rogo y mordió él solo siguió besándola, era más de lo que había soñado, sus labios eran tan deliciosos y adictivos que sabía que a partir de ahora jamás podría dejar de besarlos, se había vuelto un adicto a sus rosados labios.

Ella estaba indignada, no sabía que su amigo podía ser ese patán que la estaba besando a la fuerza, lo mordió tan fuerte, hasta que sintió la sangre en su lengua, se sintió culpable y quiso comprobar si estaba bien, su única opción fue pasar su lengua por el ahora rugoso y lastimando labio inferior.

A la segunda pasada de su lengua por el labio, 'el descarado' que ella no conocía en el que creía su dulce amigo, abrió la boca, haciendo que su propia lengua se adentrara por accidente en la boca del Shinigami y la de él en su boca, ese descarado Shinigami le había tendido una trampa para profundizar el beso, ahora echaba chispas de coraje e indignación.

Con nuevos bríos pataleo, sacudió sus muñecas, y grito. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos y vio cuando el Shinigami por fin salió de su trance de predador, la vio y sus ojos mostraron terror e indignación hacia sí mismo, entonces, rápidamente dejo de besarla y se separo bruscamente, soltando sus muñecas, jadeante, avergonzado y lamiéndose la herida.

Se vieron, el quiso hablar….pero de la nada la Rubia enredó sus brazos en el cuello del Shinigami y lo atrajo bruscamente hacía sí y lo besó.

Se besaron bastante tiempo, pues no necesitaban aire, tan fuerte fueron los besos que cada vez que abrían la boca para succionar sus labios calaban un poco de aire y lo soltaban por la nariz ¿Cómo era posible que algunos tontos se detuvieran para respirar si podían hacer lo que ellos?

Cuando finalmente se saciaron del otro, se separaron jadeantes y sonrojados, se miraron intensamente y sonrieron como estúpidos, ella soltó los hombros del joven y el la dejo libre y la ayudo a sentarse.

-entonces-estaba tan avergonzada, había recibido su primer beso "de adultos" en el suelo de un parque con riesgo a que pudiesen verlos desde la entrada-¿tambien me quieres?-pregunto tímidamente.

-No-ella sintió pánico-yo Te Amo-dijo sonriendo honestamente el ojidorado viéndola a los ojos y reflejando sinceridad que no le cabio la menor duda que él la amaba y se sintió tan, pero tan dichosa.

-También Te Amo Kid- dijo besando su mejilla y avergonzándose, lo cual era irónico teniendo en cuenta tremendo beso que se dieron con anterioridad.

-entonces, ¿estamos juntos?...¿serás mi novia Maka?-pregunto nervioso el joven, pero confiaba que el beso significaba algo profundo.

-yo, supongo, si, seré tu novia, pero en verdad quiero explicarte lo que paso.

-está bien, esta vez soy todo oídos, pero primero hay que levantarnos, vamos a mi casa, ¿te parece?-preguntó el chico. Ella asintió.

Kid se puso de pie y ayudo a su novia a pararse, pero en cuanto ella estuvo de pie, flaqueo y casi se cae si Kid no la hubiese detenido.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto abrazándola-vez, no debiste correr, ahora quizá tu rodilla se volvió a lastimar, no estabas apta para correr, y lo hiciste, pero en parte yo también tengo la culpa, te cargare-propuso sonriendo contento.

-nooo-dijo sonrojada, apenas empezaron con su noviazgo unos minutos atrás y ya quería cargarla.

-¿y cómo pretendes caminar?

-si puedo-intento caminar y volvió a flaquear y de nuevo casi se cae si no la sostiene Kid.

-no te diré cosas como "ya vez", solo déjame llevarte ¿sí?, no tienes otra opción, por favor, eres mi novia, ahora yo te cuidare, me encargare de tu recuperación.

Ella solo asintió sonrojada, dándole luz verde para cargarla.

El Shinigami gustoso, de un ágil y fácil movimiento la levanto en modo nupcial, el sonreía feliz de cargarla y ella moría de vergüenza. La chica paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kid y el comenzó a caminar a la salida.

En el trayecto a la mansión Shinigami, Maka comenzó a relatarle con detalle lo que había pasado en su departamento.

 **Flash Back…..**

"ahhh"soltó un pequeño quejido la rubia, lo que soul le estaba haciendo era genial "ahhh…..Soul" era delicioso lo que soul hacia con sus dedos, estaba inundada del placer de sentir como el dolor se iba retirando.

"ahhh si, soul así muévelo" pidió, pues le encantaba que soul le hiciera caso y moviera con maestría esos dedos.

"deja de decirme como debo de hacerlo, yo sé lo que hago" ella sabía que él sabía hacer su trabajo, tenía un talento en sus dedos, más soul ya se estaba aburriendo de hacerlo, todos los días ella se lo pedía y él ya no quería, estaba cansado y agitado, todos los días era demasiado, ojala ella no se hubiera lastimado en esa misión.

"si, así, ahh masajéaloo ahhhhhh que dedos tan hábiles tienes, largos y agiles" claro él estaba orgulloso de sus dedos, como cualquier pianista, tenía talento con sus dedos, y Maka lo comprobaba en este tiempo que tenia lastimada la rodilla, pues los masajes que le daba el peliblanco todos los días a petición de ella eran increíbles, sus dedos jugaban, se deslizaban y frotaban puntos estratégicos de su adolorida rodilla calmando el dolor y relajándola a ella,

Pero ella sabía que si él masajeaba mucho tiempo en vez de mejorar su rodilla la podría empeorar más, por lo que solo unos minutos era el dichoso masaje.

"ahhhh soul ahhh soul basta ya, quiero que la metas ya" aunque ella deseaba que el masaje durara más, sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin su rodillera (esa maya apretadísima que hacía que el hueso de Maka no se moviera tanto), pero aun así y aunque no quisiera sabía que soul ya debía meter su pierna en la incómoda rodillera, pues ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma.

"¿estás segura?, podría dolerte" soul ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando metía la pierna de Maka en la rodillera, se quejaba con dolor, y no era para menos, esa cosa era estrechísima, Soul sonaba agitado pero preocupado a la vez, no era para menos.

"si, métela por favor, lo necesito, ya está caliente si lo hacemos en frio me dolerá más" dijo Maka con la voz agitada, tenía miedo, el dolor al meter la pierna era horrible, se había dado cuenta que si metía la pierna en la rodillera, recién cuando le acababan masajear la rodilla y estaba caliente dolía menos, que en cambio después de minutos del masaje dolía mas porque la rodilla se había enfriado.

Desafortunadamente, hoy Maka estrenaba rodillera nueva y se veía más pequeña que la vieja y al no haber sido usada era más estrecha.

"está bien, ¿pero va a caber?, yo creo que no, es muy larga y gruesa y el agujero esta estrecho" soul palmeo la pierna de Maka indicando que se refería a su pierna, dudaba que la pierna larga y torneada de Maka pudiera pasar a través, de la nueva y pequeña rodillera. A pesar de sus diferencias, se preocupaba por Maka, ella era como su hermana, de esas con las que te peleas a cada rato.

"si entrara, el orificio se expande y queda como un guante, vamos métela, en serio lo necesito soul" soul sabía que el orificio donde entraba la pierna se expandía, pero el temía que Maka se lastimara mas la rodilla al momento que la rodillera llegara a la zona antes dicha, era tan estrecho el orificio que bien podía ser un mal para la rodilla que un bien. Pero si Maka decía que estaría bien, y que necesitaba esa rodillera para mejorar la ayudaría a meterla sin que ella sintiera tanto dolor.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

"ok, haremos esto sujétala en tus manos y métala allí, yo sostendré tu cuerpo y te ayudare a empujar para que entre, quizá te duela, pero luego te sentirás mejor y sentirás alivio, ya verás" y así lo hicieron, mientras Maka sostenía su pierna desde el fémur con ambas manos y le atinaba al agujero de la rodillera, soul se colocó enfrente de ella, sosteniendo sus hombros para que ella al jalar la rodillera hacia atrás no se fuera de espaldas y también jalándola hacia adelante para que la rodillera entrara más rápido hasta la rodilla, con esfuerzo la rodillera justo debajo de la rodilla, ahora era el momento más feo, subirla hasta la sensible rodilla y de paso lastimarla por que la rodillera le apretaba la articulación adolorida.

"ahhh soul duele ahhhh" Maka derramó un par lagrimas de dolor, dolía como el demonio cuando soul subía la rodillera y la acomodaba de forma que esta envolviera la articulación, pero como esta estaba sensible al dolor, a la mas mínima presión el dolor comenzaba.

"tranquila ya pasara, no te muevas, ya entro toda" Maka suspiro cuando soul le dijo que la rodillera si había cabido y entrado en toda su rodilla y no se había atorado a mitad de la sensible articulación, soul sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro con su puño, como diciéndole: ´aguantaste Maka´

Ambos sonaban agitados, y no era para menos, ¡el esfuerzo de poner una rodillera apretadísima en una inflamada y adolorida rodilla era un esfuerzo titánico!

Después, le coloco la férula, que era mil veces mal fácil ponerla, pues el soporte (la rodillera) ya estaba y solo era cuestión de ponerle el artefacto medico que inmovilizaba la rodilla para que no se flexionara se inflamara y su esguince no se complicara mas. Después Maka bajo la pierna tratada para estirarla.

"ah soul acomódala que así es incomodo" se quejo la rubia, pues al querer estirar el entumecimiento, se dio cuenta que soul había dejado la parte donde iba el disco de la rodilla a un lado de esta.

Como respuesta soul soltó un gruñido.

Sinceramente ya se estaba aburriendo de cuidar a Maka, sabía que por su confianza en sí mismo ella había salido lastimada pero la verdad, cuidar a Maka era estar pagándolo duro y con creces.

Soul jalo la pierna de Maka a sus piernas y comenzó a acomodar la rodillera por encima de la férula, tan enfrascado y fastidiado estaba con su trabajo, y ella tan adolorida que no escucharon las voces afuera en el pasillo de su departamento.

Algunos segundos después, escucharon un portazo y un estridente grito, ellos solo bufaron molestos, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Yahoooo!...los cache!-grito Black Star casi tirando la puerta y descubriendo a los dos chicos que allí vivían-¿Ore?.

 **Fin del Flash Back….**

-….Y eso fue lo que en realidad paso Kid, de allí Tsubaki me dio tu regalo y vine a buscarte, eres un Idiota pervertido sabes-dijo Maka mirando como ya casi llegaban a la casa de Kid.

-sí, soy un idiota, pero no fui el único que pensó eso.

-eres idiota y pervertido, punto-dijo viéndolo al rostro.

-está bien, soy un idiota pervertido, pero soy uno feliz, y que para buena mi buena suerte, tuyo-dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada y elegante, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Y él como tanto fantaseó, aprovechó el descuido de Maka y mordió una de sus rojas mejillas que siempre asoció con deliciosas manzanas maduras.

-oyeee!-se quejo Maka.

-es que eres deliciosa Maka, creo que toda tu lo eres-sonrió ladino, pero ella no entendió, quizá era mejor así, aun no estaban en edad ni urgencia de pensar en "esos temas".

-¡MAKA CHOP!-y su dulce novia le estampó un libro que saco de no sé donde, en la cabeza, más él no la soltó-por pervertido, me caes mal-dijo con un furioso sonrojo fosforescente.

Bueno, quizá sí que le había entendido al doble sentido.

-Y tú a mí me gustas-dijo Kid bajándola porque ya habían llegado al umbral de la puerta principal, pero no la soltó del todo, pues la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Bueno quizá me gustas solo un poco-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo un poco?-pregunto con fingido pesar.

-así es-sonrío y miro al rostro de Kid.

Entonces el Shinigami comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Maka y ella sabiendo lo que pensaba, cerró los ojos y se acercó a su novio para besar sus labios, que para ella eran el cielo mismo.

Pero el pequeño Shinigami tenía otra cosa en mente, abrió los ojos y vio como Maka se podía de puntitas y acercaba su rostro al de él, en clara señal de besarlo, él sonrió y mientras ella se acercaba más, él se alejaba, hasta que la pequeña chica llego al límite de su altura con todo y puntitas, extrañada de alzarse toda y aun no tocar los labios de Kid abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa socarrona que él tenía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que nos besaríamos?-dijo frustrada y con las mejillas infladas, a Kid le pareció de lo mas adorable.

-bueno, es que, me di cuenta que, si "quizá te gusto solo un poco" no deberías besarme, es decir, no te gusto, solo un poco, así las personas no pueden besarse, solo hasta que en verdad se gustan pueden besarse-dijo como si fuese lo más simple del mundo-bueno entremos-dijo soltándola y tomando la perilla.

Pero Maka lo giro y lo estampó en la puerta y lo besó y el gustoso correspondió….se había dado cuenta que él tenía el mismo efecto con sus besos en Maka, que los de ella con él.

Esta vez no fue un beso urgido o feroz, sino uno más calmado, solo disfrutando de la compañía que le ofrecía el otro. Después de un buen rato de besos y caricias superficiales, la ojiverde habló:

-bueno, ya, lo admito, Me Gustas mucho.

-¿solo gustarte?-dijo jugando a Maka, con esa expresión fingida de pesar.

-bueno, También Te Amo ¿contento?-dijo exasperada.

-Uhm, si, Te amo ¿lo sabes?, sé que soy raro y poco social, y puedo ser exasperante, y aun conservo uno que otro arranque de mi antiguo TOC por la simetría, pero daré lo mejor de mi mejor esfuerzo porque esto funcione, me diste una oportunidad y no la desperdiciare.

-Kid-no sabía que decir, estaba tan enternecida con su palabras.

-Ahora, lo más difícil de todo, serán tres cosas-dijo con verdadero pesar y frotándose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

-¿Y qué serian esas tres cosas?-preguntó curiosa la novia de Shinigami-sama.

-uno: cuando el mundo entero y periodistas se enteren que eres la novia del Shinigami, nos hostigaran hasta el cansancio con entrevistas y fotos como si fuéramos a casarnos….dos: Liz y Patty no dejaran de molestarnos por que ahora somos novios, en serio, son las personas más molestosas que pueden haber…...y tres y ultimo, lo peor, lo que quizá me haga terminar en el cementerio, lo más difícil y riesgoso que hare en toda mi vida…

Maka se preocupo por el tono serio, preocupado y hasta con un toque de temor que tenía su Shinigami. ¿Qué podría ser eso?

Finalmente Kid resoplo pesadamente-Cuando le informe a Spirit-san, la mejor Death Scythe, TU PADRE, que he tomado a su querida hija Maka como mi Novia.-comentó apesadumbrado.

Maka sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería y sintió pena por él.

-bueno, espero salir vivo cuando se lo diga mañana en la junta de Death Scythe's.

Kid abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la Mansión Shinigami.

 **~°Fin°~**

Yay…ya termino…..¿les gusto?, háganme saberlo con un review ….¿estuvo bien, más o menos, o de plano feo?...¿muy meloso?

DeathAlex5978: hehehe es comprensible que creyeras que Maka era una zorra XD…aquí estuvo la conti, tarde pero seguro, besos.

Respuestas y agradecimietos a los reviews:

Guest1: qué bueno que te gustó, ya por fin entregué el segundo capítulo.

Guest2: adentro nunca paso nada malo, nosotros que andamos de cabezas-sucias XD….capitulo dos entregado, espero te haya gustado este Two-Shot!

LyTha Shinigami: gracias por pensar que mi fic estuvo bueno …..hehehe le buscabas y nomás no encontrabas una explicación inocente no?...si hehe supongo que para ustedes era intrigante saber que pasaba dentro del depa, pero ya todo se descubrió y soul solo le estaba ayudando a Maka XD….espero que tu curiosidad de haya saciado, perdón por tardar, pero no sabía cómo continuarlo, pero ya, lo entregue, dime si te gusto, espero sí! Gracias de nuevo por tu review, besos!

También les doy gracias a los que pusieron favoritos, alerts y follows tanto a el fic como a mi perfil :3

Bueno chicas y chicos, creo que es todo.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, pz nos leemos en otro fic o en "¿era el destino estar juntos?", bye~bye!

" **Kath-2H.D."**

 _(09/08/2015-8:22 p.m.)_


End file.
